It is known that an electromagnetic repulsion force may occur at a contact spot between a movable contact and a fixed contact of an electromagnetic relay because of a direction of a current flowing between the movable contact and the fixed contact. The electromagnetic repulsion force operates such that the movable contact gets away from the fixed contact. Therefore, there is known electromagnetic relays to generates a contact force of a movable contact and a fixed contact during energization of an overcurrent (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2013-41815, No. 2013-25906, No. 2012-256482, No. 2013-84425, No. 2012-199112, No. 2010-10056 and No. 2012-199133 and Japanese Laid-open utility model Publication No. 8-2906). And, there is known an electromagnetic relay that has a divided movable spring and an armature (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-100275).